Amethyst Embrace
by oblivion's pen
Summary: [AU] With his previous master still chasing him, Kurosaki Hisoka has been sold once again to a stranger with amethyst eyes. [Tsuzuki.Hisoka & Tatsumi.Watari]


Hello! I would like to welcome you to my very first story, based on the series of _Yami no Matsuei_.

I would also like to add that I do not own Yami no Matsuei and am not making a profit off of this story. I hope you like this very much, because I spent forever working on it. And if you don't like it, I am open to constructive criticism.

* * *

.Amethyst Embrace.

He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. Then he pinched himself once, twice--three times. You know, just to make sure. And then he let out a feral growl in his throat and began to curse in his mind. This was just fantastic. This was just fan-_fucking_-tastic. Freedom had been so close, _so close_, that Kurosaki Hisoka could practically _taste_ the bittersweet mixture upon his sakura-painted lips. After ten years of planning, he had finally been able to escape that insane doctor Muraki, only to be captured once again. And here he was, now, in the frighteningly familiar Market with a large, thick, black-leather collar around his creamy-white throat with some random pervert holding onto his 'leash.' Hisoka turned his head to the left (where another boy was being exhibited on stage) and then to the right (where more boys and girls were shivering, frightened, each of them having that cursed telltale collar tied around their necks).

This was the Market, a place where aristocrats bought slaves. Be it sex slaves, labor slaves, or even 'target-testing' slaves, rich, wealthy men and women with power often came here to buy humans. It wasn't just inhuman, it was cruel. Hisoka shivered, rubbing his arms once as he looked down at what remained of his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that damned pervert looking as well. _Fucker._

He could faintly hear the Judge yelling, "Sold! Next up! Item number six-six-six."

Hisoka felt a tug on his leash. "That's you, kid," the pervert said gruffly, eyeing him. Hisoka refused to budge. A harder tug this time, nearly making Hisoka fall to the floor. "Don't make me say it again!" With grumbling reluctancy, the boy began following the man onto the stage. He felt like a lamb being led to its slaughter.

.x..x..x..x.

"Next up! Item number six-six-six."

A man sighed, frowning. He hated coming to these things. He absolutely positively _hated_ coming to these events. Tsuzuki Asato frowned, running a large, light hand through his chestnut locks. He peered off to the side, watching his friend with amethyst eyes.

"Watari, why are we here?" Tsuzuki asked, frowning. Everytime he saw a new 'item,' he felt sicker and sicker. In fact, when a woman in her early twenties had been sold a little while earlier, she had burst out crying on the stage, making Tsuzuki flinch horribly.

"You know why, Tsuzuki," replied the man calmly, not turning to face his friend. Even in the dim light (which was supposed to create some sort of mysterious "atmosphere"), the amethyst-eyed man could see Watari staring straight ahead with frightening determination. Both Watari and Tsuzuki were part of an organization that was trying to bring the Market down. The organization had a budget (which was calculated every month by Watari's boyfriend, Tatsumi Seiichiro) which was used to buy slaves. Along with cash, each member had a fake ID that was used when they entered the Market, so they wouldn't give their identities away.

Tsuzuki nodded, his faltering determination renewed by his friend's. "Right," he replied. Tsuzuki, Watari, and Tatsumi were the team's most daring members, actually going _to_ the Market bids and buying slaves. Each of them had their own 'mansion,' which was used to give shelter and food to the slaves they bought. Tsuzuki grinned momentarily, allowing a childlike innocence to prevail on his previously serious countenance. He always loved seeing the expression on the boys' and girls' faces when they realized that he was trying to help them. It made him feel..well..

The Asato blinked, unable to come up with a proper feeling_. Warm? Fuzzy? Er..._

"Tsuzuki! Focus!"

The man looked up at his friend's prompt, fighting the urge to drop his jaw at the beauty now standing on the stage. The boy was young, about fifteen or sixteen, with a delicate frame. He had pale, creamy skin, a flat, smooth chest, and pink, pert nipples (which was exposed because his shirt, for some reason, was torn). Fair hair, the color of sunlight, hung about his face beautifully, shading some parts of his intelligent peridot eyes. His lips, a light, sakura-pink, were half-open as he regarded the room slowly, eyeing everyone there with evident disgust. A sudden feeling throbbed in Tsuzuki.

"Watari, I'm going to buy that one."

"Eh?" the blonde man exclaimed, turning towards the entranced Tsuzuki. His honey-brown eyes focused on Tsuzuki's amethyst orbs, as he blinked, feeling a sudden emotion swoop in and knock his breath away.

"Watarriii!" pleaded Tsuzuki, his amethyst eyes going impossibly large as he begged. "Watarriii, pleeeaassee?"

Damn. No one could resist the Tsuzuki-inu-chibi attack. Well, no one except Tatsumi, that was.

Watari smiled. "If you want to, Tsuzuki. I trust you." Tsuzuki smiled brightly, and waited as the announcer began to explain again.

"And, ladies and gentlemen, one of our most _prized_ items, number six-six-six! Just look at him, isn't he just a beauty?" the announcer asked, gesturing to the boy. The man standing next to him grasped his face, turning him to the left and to the right forcefully. The boy growled, biting the hand hard as he attempted to escape, only to be pinned down with his chin touching the floor. The audience clapped, clearly entranced and amused by the boy's ferocious beauty. "Ooh, we've got a fiery one. Anyone like to break him? Ha! the price starts at seven-hundred-thousand yen."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. That was an unusually high amount for a person. Oh well. Tatsumi would just have to live with him going over the budget a teensy bit. He raised his paddle. "Ah! Paddle number six-seven-six for seven-hundred-thousand. Do I see a seven-hundred fifty-thousand?"

Another man raised his paddle, and Tsuzuki frowned. Meanwhile, the boy was just staring on straight ahead, looking around at the entire audience before locking eyes with Tsuzuki. His amethyst eyes closed once, unable to handle the cold, emerald fire burning in the boy's eyes as he raised his paddle. "Oh, it seems to be an ongoing fight between two gentlemen! Paddle number six-seven-six for nine-hundred-thousand!"

_Holy shit_, Tsuzuki thought,_ Tatsumi-chan's going to kill me._

"Any more offers? Five, four, three, two, one...sold! to paddle number six-seven-six in the back. My, that was _quite_ a battle of bids! Now, onto the next item..." the announcer's voice faded away as Tsuzuki stood.

"Leaving so soon?" Watari asked, breaking his vision away from the auction for a moment. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yeah. If I try to buy anyone else today, Tatsumi-chan's going to kill me." Watari chuckled fondly, and moved to gently ruffle Tsuzuki's hair affectionately.

"That he will. I guess I'll see you later, then, Tsuzuki. Be careful on your way back," his friend warned. Tsuzuki grinned.

"I'm the _definition_ of careful--" Tsuzuki fell flat on his face, rubbing his forehead with a pout before he laughed. "Ja ne, Watari."

.x..x..x..x.

"So...looks like you're sold again. Meaning that you'll be back in...say, let's see...four months?"

"Yeah...you never last long! Do your masters get _bored_ with you?"

"Or are you just not that much of a screamer?"

Hisoka flinched at the words being thrown at him, desperately trying to move further and further away from the crowd of strange and perverted men that were gathering around him. He would've struck a long time ago, but if he hurt any of the Market staff once more, he'd be returned back to Muraki. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"C'mon, let's just have some fun with you before your new master gets here..." Fear rushed through the veins of the boy as he dodged under an attempted grab, beginning to flee just before one of the men grasped his ankle roughly, making him cry out as he fell to the dirt floor. Peridot eyes wide with fury, Hisoka thrashed about, trying in vain to get the man off of him. However, the man was bigger, heavier, taller--_fatter_, thus overweighing Hisoka's thin and petite frame in all accounts. He could hear the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled downwards, and he squeezed his eyes shut closed, begging, pleading, _praying_--_Please, please, don't let them do this!_

And suddenly, the heavy, dooming wait that had been straddling his slim hips was gone, and a brown coat that smelled of cinnamon and honey was draped over his exposed chest. Hisoka opened his eyes and stared upwards, seeing the back of a broad-shouldered man who had chestnut-brown hair. "If I do recall," the man said coldly, "workers aren't allowed to place a single finger on the items."

Though grateful towards the man for saving him from potential rape, Hisoka felt an inexplicable fury when being referred to as an 'item.'

"N-No, sir, you have it all wrong!" one of the men stuttered, faking a friendly, casual tone. "We weren't gonna do nothing with him!"

"You'd best leave before I tell the Market Judge," said Hisoka's new master in reply, and the men bowed before scurrying away like rats. Hisoka stared after them. Large, fat, ugly rats. After watching them go, the man turned around, and Hisoka's peridot eyes widened. His new master had eyes the color of a sharp amethyst, which complimented his kind and innocent facial expression nicely. He offered a large hand to Hisoka. "Are you okay?"

Wordlessly, Hisoka stood, ignoring both the hurt look on the man's face and the offered hand. He took off the coat with reluctancy, expecting the man to snatch it back. However, surprise mingled on his expression when the amethyst-eyed man smiled kindly and pushed Hisoka's hand lightly back to his chest. "Keep it. You need it more than I do right now." Then, he winked and smiled once more. When most men did this, Hisoka could feel his skin crawl with disgust. However, the man's gesture was more of a lighthearted, friendly wink.

Hisoka nodded mutely, and the man frowned, suddenly gripping his chin. _Here it comes_, Hisoka thought, squeezing his eyes shut, _he's going to--_

"Are you okay? Is your throat hurt?" However, instead of lips descending on his or a painful cuff to the side of his head, Hisoka found that the man was looking at him worriedly. "Do you want something to drink? Tea? Water? Can you speak?"

Hisoka opened his mouth for the first time, and then sighed. "...Water, please." The man grinned, and nodded cheerfully.

"Sure! Once we get back to my car, I'll give you some!" he replied with levity. His new master, Hisoka noted, had a very kind voice. It was cheerfully husky, and smooth with innocence. But he couldn't also stave off the fact that there was some kind of pained look in his amethyst eyes, some kind of secret hidden behind those orbs.

They approached a car, and the man opened the door for Hisoka, who was eyeing him suspiciously. Then he closed the door and got in himself, fumbling around before he found a water bottle. Expecting him to demand some sort of..._price_...for the water, Hisoka sat. Finally getting the cap unscrewed, he handed the water bottle to Hisoka without so much as a demand for him not to drink all of it. In fact--

"You can have all of it, if you want. You must be kinda thirsty." Hisoka greedily gulped down the water, feeling the liquid slide down his throat easily. "My name's Tsuzuki Asato." The amethyst eyes curved into pretty crescents.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Well?"

"...What?" replied Hisoka, confused.

"What's your name?" asked Tsuzuki, laughing lightly.

"..." He was certainly different, Hisoka would give Tsuzuki that. Most men...they would just...

A shiver ran up Hisoka's spine. "What would you like my name to be, Tsuzuki-sama?" he asked, testing the man. The Asato frowned.

"No 'sama', okay?" he replied. "And I'm not going to _give_ you a name. You're not a pet or whatever!"

Hisoka was definitely surprised. Pleasantly surprised, in fact. For the first time in a little while, Hisoka relaxed. His eyelids lowered down upon his peridot eyes, and he smiled a small, light smile. "Hisoka. Kurosaki Hisoka."

Tsuzuki paused. "Hisoka...Hiii-ssoooo-kaaa..." A shiver raced down Hisoka's spine once again, like an electric bolt which just crashed into his toes. There was something undeniably beautiful about the amethyst-eyed _god_ speaking his name so slowly and pleasurably. Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka. "I like it." Then he started the car, and they began the drive towards his new 'home.'

Hisoka yawned, and in moments he was asleep. Tsuzuki glanced to his left, seeing the teen sleeping with ease as he pulled the coat up a little bit more, covering the pale expanse of shoulder that just made him jump slightly. "Hisoka..."

And Tsuzuki swore he could just make out a tiny smile.

* * *

Niff! Hehe, that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and review. If not, then that's fine as well. But please, share your opinions!

.oblivion's pen


End file.
